Tempest Sleet
Tempest Sleet is a 2019 all introduced character. Being the daughter of Mist from Norse Mythology, she changed her name just because she "Liked it." Tempest sides with the rebels due to hating her destiny and Ragarok. When others see her as lazy, she feels she can't fis what others see, making it worse by being what they expected. Character Personality * After being neglected at a young age, Tempest feels she has no point, sometimes. * She hates fighting, something that tears her apart from the other Valkyries. She apperiates peace, but doesn't do anything to promote peace, either. * Because of his mistreatment, she was regarded as a bit lazy at times. She didn't do training, although skilled at it when wanted. * She apperiates change greatly, and is proud to be the first Valkyrie rebel. * * change. * rush. * Appearance Tempest is very different in appearance wise to her personality. She has polished back hair, but doesn't really care. Her green eyes are mesmerizing, yet she have rings. Her skin is pale, like a sandy ghost. Her smell is actually nice, smelling of sweet lilac and oranges. Tempest has tiny hands and feet, normally with a blunt nail. When her tiny ears go red, it's a sign of anger, although rarely seen from Tempest. Interests or Hobbies Sleeping Tempest, not living up to the Valkyrie expectations, feels she has to be what her mother saw her as. Like sleeping. Tempest loves to have a nap, but not long enough to miss oug on the school drama. Food Tempest is a huge fan of food, for someone meant to be a warrior. While she may enjoy snacking, she certainly doesn't have a life on it, though. Powers Abilites * Selecting those who die in battle: Tempest has the ability to choose who is worthy to die and survive. * ''Death Sense: ''Tempest, being a Valkyire, is able to sense if death is near or surrounding her. So far, she hasn't sensed anything yet. * A''fterlife Transport: ''This is Tempest's destiny. When a soul has died, Tempest is able to transport them to Valhalla. * ''Semi-Immortality: ''Unless wounded to the point she can't recover, Tempest will live forever. This plays a big role in Raganrok for her. Skillset * ''Martial Arts: ''Surprise, surprise! When on a 'I want to do this' spectrum in life, Tempest is only willing to fight. She's pretty skilled in kicking and punching. You're shocked, aren't you? * ''Weapons: ''Trained at a young age, Tempest is able to use weapons with a huge gift. However, like before, this is only triggered by her willingness to improve herself. Myths How did the Myth Go? Mist was one of the Valkyires, an elite team of warriors for Odin. Specialising in fighting, Mist was good at the Deep Dreamy sleep. How Does Tempest come into it? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Tempest doesn't like the war and destiny of fighting. Not liking the sparring type of life as a Valkyrie, Tempest sides with the rebels. However, she would've become a royal to make herself seem different if she hadn't made a horrible reputation of herself of being lazy. Hey, at least she picked! Relationships Mist TBA The Valkyrie Squad To the squad, Tempest is fairly different and considered lazy, not attending the meetings despite herself wanting to. Proud to be the first Valkyrie rebel, Tempest fairly doesn't like her room-mate, who is a Valkyrie. She never wanted to prove herself to be different, since she already made an image, thinking she couldn't fix what others saw. In the end, she fought for them in Ragnarok, making a willing sacrifice for her room-mate she didn't like. Outfits Signature- Rebels TBA Category:Itchy's Content Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Valkyries Category:Rebels